Sliders:Scandals And Hate
by Stanton01
Summary: Find out what happened behind-the-scenes


[Play games in Angelfire Arcade ][1]

[Lycos Music: Tunes, news, and more! ][2]

[][3]

[Free Homepages][4] | [Free E-Mail][5]  
[Shop][6] | [Chat][7] | [MP3][8]

**Search the Web:**

**

## E! True Hollywood Story: Sliders 

**

Host:From March 1995 to Febuary 2000,a show called Sliders ran on Fox and Scifi.By the series end,7 actors had made a stint as the main characters.Those 7 actors had a ride that they would never forgot....Sliders....The untold story! 

Hear about the brutal cast changes: 

JRD:From the moment I met David Peckinpah,I knew he was going to destroy the show's integretity.I wanted out before that happened. 

Sabrina:I knew that they were going to make Kari's character bigger than mine.I didn't care because I loved playing Wade.But after doing Stoker I realized that Peck wanted my character to become a slut too. 

Jerry:Scifi didn't want me to be excutive producer.I don't get why.Sure,I'm 25 years old and haven't had any excutive producing experience,but why not?I am a beloved character! 

Even a year after I left Sliders,people were still begging me to come back! 

Charlie:Well,my big daddy-er,bro,told me that Scifi didn't want him anymore.And there's no way I would stay on a T.V. where my Jerry wasn't welcome. Hear about the scandals that faced the s5 cast! Cleavant:I overheard David and his Nazi friend talking about offing Bill Dial just days before the production of The Seer wrapped up. 

Tembi:Robbie kept hitting on me.I kept saying no,but he didn't seem to get it.After Sliders wrapped up,he found my usual address and the stalking began.It lasted for a year and I' still not over it,You do realize that he must stay at least 1,000 feet away from me,right? 

Robert:The whole stalking ordeal was entirely exaggerated.I all would do was follow her around,go through her personal things,threaten those jerks who tried to take my Tembi away,call her only about 50 times a day,leave her notes scrawled with my blood to how how much I loved her,and leave her mutilated dolls to show what would happen to me and her if we don't fufill fate and marry each other.We will get married,but Tembi just doesn't know it yet. 

Kari:I probaly had the tamest ride on Sliders.Nothing really happened to me.Contrary to popular belief,I did NOT sleep with David Peckinpah.I DID let him see me in a wet T-shirt,but that's nothing compared to what Jerry and Charlie did to get Charlie on the show.Opps,did I say that out loud? 

Hear about what the actors thought on the others: 

Sabrina:For a long time there were rumors that Jerry had been replaced by an evil double after s2.I,mean LOOK at him. 

JRD:The only cast and crew members that were sorry to see me leave was Sabrina and Cleavant.Jerry actually packed up my dressing room for me! 

Jerry:The other actors were okay.Not as good as me,of course,but fine. 

Kari:Jerry said in interviews that he hit on me all the time,but he never did!He didn't even drool at my ample chest!What was going on there?I'm stacked! 

Cleavant:Jerry and Charlie seemed kinda weird.Gorgeous girls were throwing themselves at them,but they always turned them down!That seems just to bizzare to me. 

Charlie:They were all okay.Not as hot as Jerry,but okay. 

Tembi:I loved Cle.He seemed like a father to me.Kari was such a blast to hang around!And Rob,well,you saw what happened on the news. 

Robert:There were other actors than my Tembi? 

Hear about the secrets and lies involved with the cast! 

Sabrina:I first met Charlie when he did Dragonslide.Even then I could tell there was something going on between him and a certain cast member.I can't say who.I'm not an idiot.I don't want a lawsuit. 

Clevant:It turned out that Jerry was making much more than he should have gotten during s2-4.And he wasn't getting it for his acting talent. 

JRD:I saw Jerry put on a tutu and twirl around like he was some ballerina once.He didn't know that I saw him.No wonder he did that Oddville interview. 

Sabrina:When we would pratice the kissing scene from Last Days,I swear to god I heard Jerry murmur Chu-er,someone's name.And I also admit that the story where Kari taunted me to the point where I was crying in my trailor is false.I made that up to make Kari look bad.Also,I was high as kite on cocaine during the filming of s1.I was in rehab during the winter of 1995 and summer of 1997.I've been clean since New Year's Eve,1998. 

Kari:SABRINA was the one who taunted ME.I think she was jealous about how I suddenly became the center of attention.Also,during the filming for the 4th season,I discovered that Charlie was bulimic.No matter what bullsh*t he tells you,THAT is why he wasn't able to return for the 5th season. 

Tembi:The first time I realized something was up with Robbie was when I caught him trying to steal my panties. 

Robert:Tembi is just soo stubborn.She lies to me all the time.She says riducoulus things like about how she doesn't want to be together forever and how we're not soulmates.What a kidder! 

Hear about their future goals: 

Sabrina:I AM so glad that I left Sliders.I loved it while it lasted,but it really wasn't going to do that much for me.Now I am on a major network show that is both a critical and rating success and my character is well liked.Whlie that aging tramp is only doing bad commercials!Hopefully I will have a successful movie career,but if not being a small screen star is just fine by me. 

JRD:I hope to become a opera singer. 

Jerry:I plan on having a long and rewarding career.I also want to be able to stay off steriods.My face has gotten too damn red. 

Kari:Well,I'm kinda putting off acting to pursue my singing career.Shiny's doing so-so,and I want to get out a new album by the fall of '04. 

Charlie:I want get married to Jer-ouch!That hurt brother! 

Tembi:I don't give a f*ck about becoming a big star anymore.Every since the whole Robbie ordeal,I only care about making sure that I don't become his victim.I dug a bit into his history,and I found out that he had SIX ex-girlfriends that disapeared in '84,'87,'89,'92,'94,and '96. 

His friends told me that his last girlfriend looked exactly like me!Well,anyway,my name is no longer Tembi Locke.I go by a new name which I refuse give out. 

Robert:Besides getting married with my Tembi and having 2.5 kids,I hope to star in a whole string of Patty Duke T.V. movies! 

See this and more on Sliders: Scandals and Hate! 

Once again, thanks to CharmedClass2005 for this halarious contribution. 

[][9]

   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/playgames/_h_/www.angelfire.com/doc/arcade/
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/lycosmusic/_h_/music.lycos.com
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/homegraphic/_h_/www.angelfire.com/
   [4]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/homelink/_h_/www.angelfire.com/
   [5]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/mailcity/_h_/mailcity.lycos.com/
   [6]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/shop/_h_/shop.lycos.com/
   [7]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/chat/_h_/chat.lycos.com/
   [8]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/mp3/_h_/music.lycos.com/mp3/
   [9]: http://www.angelfire.com/vt/slidermaggie/humor.html



End file.
